Kirin Taq
History (Up until the American War of Independence UK history is pretty much the same as in the real world, naturally subject to change depending on what other nations put. Furthermore, it is safe to assume that unless events are listed differently here then they occured as they would have in the real world) 1775: The Start of the American War of Independence 1776: Kirin counter offensive began February 6th 1778: France formally recognized the United States 1779: Both Spain and France had joined the war against Kirin Taq supporting the Patriots 1779: Kirin Taq began to mobilize additional forces in secret to send to America to aid declining forces 1780: Kirin Taq suffers loses and victories against Spain and France in Europe 1781: France and Patriot forces had laid siege to Yorktown, though it was later broken by the surprise arrival of reinforcements from New York and Dartmouth 10th July 1781: Citizens from the nation of nationTexizona/nation agreed to aid Kirin forces in Secret against the Patriots and Spanish due to wishing there own independence from Spain. 1782: Kirin Taq reinforcements that had been building in secret for the last three years in Canada invaded America. Though the war with the French and Spanish continued to rage on across the world 1783: Patriot forces agree to peace terms, these terms allowed them to be more autonomous and to form a centralised local government for the colonies. In addition they would be allowed to send a representative of their governments choosing to Parlament to advise on affairs within the colonies. The capital of this new semi-autonomous government would be located in Howe (Washington). 1785: The treaty of Belfast was signed between Kirin Taq, Spain and France ending the war that raged on. 1790: Canada was added to American semi-autonomous government 1800: Emperor George III visited America for what would become the American Royal Tour of the colonies. He was said to be very pleased with the colonies and at the conclusion of his visit proclaimed that they were no longer colonies of the United Kingdom of Kirin Taq but we now officially recognised as part of that kingdom. January 20th 1826: The French and Spanish declared war on the Kirin Taq, with the invasion of Devon. November 1st 1826: French and Spanish forces were pushed out of Devon. December 12th 1826: Kirin Taq launched an invasion of both France and Spain after pooling additional personal from India and the American Colonies. December 20th 1826: Northern France was conquered and the French signed a peace accord bringing about peace between the two nations. February 28th 1827: After the invasion and successful defence of the Northern Spanish territories the Spanish also sued for peace September 30th 1945: Prime Minister Clement Attlee with the agreement of Emperor George VI agreed to move the nations capital from London to Howe (Washington) due to London being destroyed in the Blitz, whilst reconstruction took place. 1948: Parliament, House of Lords and the American semi-autonomous Government merged into a unified government. The reason being with age of telephones communication between Europe and America no longer took weeks but was instantaneous. Thus it was decided that a more traditional style of government could be used for the Empire. As such local County (State or Province) governments were set up with the aim of running local affairs, collecting taxes etc. That would once again be managed by a centralised government, that would remain located in Washington, though the Emperor would still reside in London. 1955: London finished its reconstruction and was made the financial capital of Kirin Taq, along with having Kirin Taq European Central Command located there. 1960: Prime Minister Harold Macmillan with the support of Empress Elizabeth II agreed to relinquish the last remnants of the Kirin Empire, which were Ireland and a number of islands in the Indian Ocean and Pacific. Military Note: Military numbers taken from the United States of America Due to the vastness of Greater Kingdom, there has been a vast investment in the Kirin Military. The Kirin Military has over a million acting service men ready to defend the territory of the kingdom. In addition it has nearly 5,000 peaces of land equipment to support those troops on the battlefield. Due to the vast distances between each of the parts of the kingdom, there has been vast investment in both the Navy and Airforce, with 20 aircraft carriers that are able to be deployed to each of it parts when the need arises and nearly 14,000 aircraft which are used both for offense and defence. The Kirin military is highly modernised with some of the latest technology, which has served them well in any military engagements. In addition the military is broken down into areas, in order to best react to threats posed by foreign nations to its various borders. However, due to kingdom being so spread out it makes it difficult to gather enough assets together to create an invasion force if the kingdom wished to invade, without leaving other parts of the kingdom vulnerable. please note that a GDP figures were worked out by New Wondour. Category:Nation Database